Amnesia: Operation School
by ArtemisFrimm
Summary: A Naval Officer is found dead and Max is found at the scene of the crime, but her memory has been wiped clean. NCIS must keep her protected from an unknown force while also trying to locate the missing flock. Will Max make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, for those of you who know me from the Percy Jackson page, and for those who don't, I decided to try straying away from my comfort zone of Percy Jackson and decided to take a swing at MAximum Ride AND NCIS. Tell me what you think and send some suggestions please. (JUst please be nice about it ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**~ArtemisFrimm**

* * *

><p>"Wake up on the wrong side of the ledge Tony?" Ziva asked as Anthony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen with dark circles under his eyes.<p>

Tony glared at her before plopping down at his desk. "It's 'bed' Ziva. And actually, I fell asleep on the wrong side of the bed. A kid in the house next to mine just graduated from high school and apparently he decided to party until about four in the morning on a Sunday night."

Timothy McGee rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous because you weren't invited."

Tony scowled at McGee, "Please McGeek, I'm not the jealous type. Besides why would I want to spend my Sunday night with a bunch of kids? " He shook his head, "Jeez, I hate kids."

A smack on the back of his head caused him to sit up, "You'd better get over that DiNozzo. We have a case. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Where did McGeek and Gibbs say they were going?" Tony asked as he and Ziva approached the crime scene.<p>

"The hospital. Apparently they found a girl at our crime scene. She was unconscious as of last night and was rushed to the hospital." Ziva answered, "Gibbs is going there now to see if she has any information for us."

They arrived to their crime scene and saw Ducky was already there assessing the body of a large man with a black eye. His neck was snapped back at an awkward angle.

"What do you got for us Ducky?" Tony asked pulling out a notepad and pen as Ziva began taking pictures.

"Sub-Lieutenant Jonathan Blake. He seemed to meet his demise sometime around eleven pm. " Ducky looked thoughtful for a moment, "It's odd, under the fingernails of his left hand, there are bits of skin-tissue, which would lead me to believe they were defense wounds, had it not been for his right hand. On his fingers and on the palm of his right hand, there is dried blood, yet there doesn't appear to be any open wounds on him."

"Ducky!" Ziva called emerging from behind some trees a few feet back. She held up a bayonet knife. It was stained red.

"Hmm, yes that would explain the blood on his hand." Ducky took the knife from Ziva, "These knives are very versatile as they can be used as a bayonet or a hand to hand combat knife. If our Sub-Lieutenant was wielding this weapon, it is odd that he should end up dead. Especially, if you notice, he seems to have died of brute force. It looks like whoever killed him didn't need to use a weapon which I find quite peculiar. I suppose I shall find out more in autopsy."

* * *

><p>My first thoughts after waking up:<p>

Where am I?

What happened?

Crap.

My head felt as though it was being split open with an ax, my back felt as though someone had tried to cut off my wings at the base, and my arm was in a sling. The antiseptic smell of the room I was in caused my nerves to go on the frits. I felt nervous and jumpy but I had no idea why. I had an IV in my arm and I had a sudden urge to rip it out. To make matters worse, I couldn't remember anything that happened before I woke up.

I tried to remember how I had gotten here and what had happened before I woke up with a splitting headache, but my mind kept drawing a blank. I knew that I had to get out of here though.

I glanced into the hallway and saw three men arguing about something. The youngest of the three was a round-faced man in his early thirties. He was writing down notes as his superior, a man with gray hair and a serious expression, argued with a man in a white coat. I shivered; I couldn't remember why, but I knew that there was something about the whitecoat that I didn't like. Well, I guess I wasn't leaving through there.

I noticed that my room had a large window; glancing down I saw that it was maybe five stories up above a bustling road. An easy escape.

"Not planning on jumping are you?" a voice spoke from behind me causing me to jump.

The older guy from the hallway was standing in front of my bed. The younger guy was waiting outside my door in the hallway. The gray-haired man pulled up a waiting chair and sat down waiting for me to do the same. Carefully I sat down on the bed. "Who are you?" I asked after a moment.

"Special Agent Gibbs." He held out a badge and then pointed to the man in the hallway. "That is Special Agent McGee." He studied my face and his eyes landed on a spot on my forehead. I touched the spot on my head and felt a small bandage on my head. I guess that explained the headache. "Who are you?" Gibbs asked after a moment.

I ignored his question, "Do you work for the FBI?" somehow I knew that I had worked with them before.

"No. NCIS." Special Agent Gibbs answered.

"I've never heard of it."

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services. We're federal law enforcement investigators." Gibbs said patiently, which for some reason, made me really want to push his buttons.

"So you guys investigate belly-button crimes? Wow, you guys are _really _cool." I said with every ounce of sarcasm dripping from my words.

I could tell I had gotten to Gibbs a little so he cut right to it. "We investigate the deaths of marines and other naval officers like Sub-Lieutenant Jonathan Blake." He pulled out a picture of a serious looking man and placed it in front of me.

And get this, as clichéd as this sounds, I had a flashback after seeing the picture.

_I remembered him vaguely. I saw him injecting me with something while I was strapped to a cold, metal table. _

_I saw him taking me away from five other kids like me._

_I saw him attacking me with a knife._

_I saw me breaking his neck._

I looked up and saw Special Agent Gibbs watching me seriously. "Do you recognize him?" he asked.

I felt fevered and sick, but I nodded my head, "I- I think so."

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked again.

Somehow I knew that answer. "Max. My name is Maximum Ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy, so what'cha think? I know it's short but that was just the prologue. Questions, Comments, CC, or just wanna say hi? Leave a review and tell me what'cha think! Thanks again!<strong>

**~ArtemisFrimm**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow fanfictionites. It has been a while and sorry for that. I've been working on my manuscript that I've been wanting to get published. I'm actually very surprised by the amount of reviews I've gotten for the first chapter, (a prologue no less) I thank all of those who have reviewes or favorited this and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Like I always say, comments, concerns, cc, or just wanna say hi? Leave a review! Thanks again!

~ArtemisFrimm

* * *

><p>"Max. My name is Maximum Ride."<p>

"Well Max, what can you tell me about Sub-Lieutenant Jonathan Blake?" Gibbs asked patiently.

I wasn't sure if I could trust him. I couldn't remember exactly what had happened the last time I had worked with federal agents, but I was pretty sure that it didn't end well. Plus, it seemed as if the lieutenant who had attacked me was on their side. They were investigating his murder, and I was the suspect, not the other way around. Instead I decided to play it dumb, "I've never heard of him."

Gibbs leaned forward, "Max, let's cut the crap. Where were you last night before coming here? What were you doing?"

I thought back but I couldn't remember. The last thing I remembered before waking up was Sub-Lieutenant Blake attacking me with a knife. "I don't know."

Gibbs sighed, "Ok, do you have any parents we can call?"

"I don't know." Quite honestly that was the truth. Why the heck couldn't I remember anything?

Gibbs frowned, "Where do you live?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Max how old are you? When's your birthday?" Gibbs was looking worried along with slightly agitated.

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I tried blinking them away. I didn't want a total stranger seeing me cry. Heck I didn't even like the flock seeing me cry.

Wait a minute, what's the flock? What's wrong with me?

Gibbs lowered his voice and I could tell he was worried, "Max, how did you get your wings?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Max, would you mind coming down with me to NCIS headquarters?" the tone in his voice suggested that I probably wouldn't have much of a choice.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you come with me and we can find out?"

I didn't know what to do. I glanced at the window and figured I could probably pull an 'up and out' sort of thing, but Gibbs seemed to realize this too. He stood up and moved out of my way.

"Are you scared Max?" He stared at me with a look that I couldn't read.

I didn't want to tell him anything but somehow I found myself nodding, "Yes. Why don't I remember anything?"

Gibbs's face softened a little, "I don't know. But maybe if you came back to the NCIS headquarters with me we'd be able to sort everything out."

I studied his face expecting to see a hint of a lie, but as far as I could tell, he was telling the truth. "Alright. I'll come with you."

Gibbs gave me a small nod and stood up. "Good. Wait here with Special Agent McGee and I will go sign you out."

I nodded and Agent McGee walked in as Gibbs walked out. Agent McGee sat down in the seat that Agent Gibbs had previously occupied and watched me with a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face.

"So… Your name's Max?" he asked after a moment.

I nodded, "Yep. And yours is McGee."

He gave me a nice (if not kind of awkward) smile and held out his hand, "Special Agent McGee."

"You work for NCIS too then?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea, I guess boss told you about us and what we do?"

I nodded, "Yea, you're investigating the death of that Navy guy." I noticed his gun, "Have you ever killed anyone with that?"

McGee's mouth opened for a moment when he saw me staring at his firearm. "Uh, well once. At first I thought it was a mistake because it was a Metro Police detective under cover, but he was doing some shady business and-" Gibbs came in and slapped him on the back of the head, effectively shutting him up.

"Ready to go Max?"

Hahaha no! I knew I really didn't have a choice though. And maybe they _could _help me… Haha, another joke; maybe pigs would fly…. That was probably a bad example, but still… At least I'd get out of this hospital. The smell was making me freak out.

Gibbs was watching me, "Max?"

"Yea, sorry, I'm ready." I stood up and instantly felt light-headed. _Breathe Max. _I opened my eyes and looked at Gibbs. "Did you say something?"

Gibbs looked at me and then McGee. "No."

I shook my head. Great, now I was hearing things… "Sorry, let's go."

McGee and Gibbs shared a look before leading me out to the parking lot. Gibbs sat in the driver's seat and McGee sat shotgun and I slid into the backseat and stared out the window as the Virginia scenery passed by.

It all looked slightly familiar but I wasn't sure why. I couldn't remember being here before now.

We were walking out of the elevator and into the bullpen a little less than a half-hour later. I was starving by then, but I didn't say anything. Yet.

Two other agents were working at their desks and arguing casually when we walked in.

"How can you _not _have seen that movie? Psycho's a _classic! _It's Alfred Hitchcock! He's one of the best directors of the mid 1900s!" A guy in what I would guess was late thirties, was arguing with a dark haired woman who sat in the desk across from his.

"Tony, you know that-"

"Hey! What do you two have for me?" Gibbs asked.

The movie-fanatic guy stood up and clicked a remote changing a large screen to one of the ID of the dead Navy guy. "Sub-Lieutenant Jonathan Blake. Thirty-eight years old. He was formally discharged from the Navy in 2005 under evidence of domestic violence and child abuse. He-" His eyes landed on me, "Uh, boss, you know a kid followed you here, right?"

"Yea DiNozzo I do." He turned to me, "Max, this is Special Agent DiNozzo, and that is Special Agent David."

Great _more _agents.

"Hey Max. You've seen Psycho right?"

Gibbs smacked him over the head. I had a funny feeling that he did that a lot. "DiNozzo knock it off. Why don't you take Max and get some take-out. I need to talk to Ducky."

Ok now I was confused. Why on Earth did Gibbs have to talk to a duck?

"Right on it boss." DiNozzo turned to McGee once Gibbs was gone, "You heard Gibbs, go take the kid and get some take-out."

The woman, Agent David, who had been silent up until now spoke, "Tony I'm pretty sure he told _you _to get it."

Tony glared at her, "Traitor. Fine, come on Max let's go get some food. Do you like Chinese?"

You're asking the girl who has eaten desert rat… Ew I had? Ugh this was going to take some getting used to, "I'm not picky."

Tony gave me a grin, "Great, let's go."

"Keep him in line Max." Agent David joked.

I sat shotgun next to Tony as he began pulling out of the NCIS parking lot. "So you're our witness huh?"

"I don't know."

Tony continued talking, "Did Gibbs interrogate you yet?"

"Not really."

Tony frowned but continued chatting, "So Max, what movies do you like?"

I thought for a moment and remembered seeing the movie _The Titanic _when we were living in Colorado. Nudge had forced us to watch it. It was the cheesiest movie I had ever see… Hold the phone, what the heck is a Nudge?

I groaned and Agent DiNozzo looked at me, "You okay Max?"

I nodded, "Yea peachy."

He caught the sarcasm in my voice, "You're probably just hungry. That hospital food isn't exactly the best." He parked the car and we walked into the take-out place. "Order whatever you want. It goes on the boss's bill."

I stared at the menu and everything looked so good. "I think I'll have the sesame beef, the twice-cooked duck, and, the Hunan chicken. Oh and a fortune cookie." I looked at Agent DiNozzo who was just gaping at me. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

DiNozzo finally spoke, "Uh Max, when I said order anything, I didn't exactly mean the whole menu. I think your eyes are a little bigger than you stomach."

"I burn calories really fast." I said with all honesty.

DiNozzo seemed to be debating whether or not to believe me but he eventually shrugged and gave in, "Okay, tell you what Max, you manage to eat all of that food, plus the fortune cookie, in one sitting, I'll pay you fifty bucks."

I shrugged, "Okay." Heck, free food plus fifty bucks? Yea I was kind of liking NCIS. Tony placed the NCIS team's orders and by the time we were in the car on the way back to NCIS headquarters, I was already halfway through my second take-out box.

Tony was more than impressed. "How do you do that? Just thinking about eating that much food makes me sick! And you're a beanpole! You must have one serious metabolism."

You have no freaking idea.


End file.
